Danny Phantom Fearless
by dannyphantomrocks1
Summary: ncer,Valerie,Star,And Paulina are sent to face there worst nightmare s together by Nocturne why did he do this and what are there worst nightmare s? well lets find out shall we?
1. Chapter 1

**Plz let it be know`n that I do not own Danny Phantom**  
 **DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**  
 _Danny Fenton pov_

I sat at my desk for DETENTION my favorite time of day NOT Somehow Sam and Tucker got them Self`s in it too I Think Sam Got a detention from trying to free the frogs AGAIN And Tucker , That I Had No clue as to how he got one. Maybe he finally got caught playing with his tab-lite During Class? I thought about that for about a full Minute when I denied the thought.

I Thaght ,there`s no way he cold ever get caught playing on that thing)  
Suddenly A voice I Knew vary well said my name right in my ear "Danny You`ve got to hide me Nocturne is trying to trap me in my worst Nightmare!"

I whispered "worry Dani."  
Nocturne appears in the door in a cloud of smoke and a evil laugh fills the room. "Me, Sam, And Tucker stand up. "Nocturne" The three of us yell and everyone stare`s at us but we ignore them. "Oh hello ghost child I see your protecting the clone ?" You leave Danielle alone Nocturne!"I yelled, "Sam said, "Nocturne eat laser!" she fired a lipstick laser at him "Nocturne Dodged," Okay how about I send you all into your worst nightmare`s!" By this time Dani had become visible and was along with everyone else swift away into there worst nightmare`s **DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Okay I know that this i really short but you guys have to realize I don`t really go into detail all that much and this was really detailed for my story`s and if you want to know who else was there here it is/p  
Dash  
Star  
Pauline  
Kwan  
Valerie  
Sam  
Tucker  
Danny  
Dani

Oh and

There you go everyone that was in Detention./p


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Danny Phantom

 ** _DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP_**

 ** _Danny P.O.V_**

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that I was lying right next to Dani and that everyone was out cold but me. The secant thing I noticed was the bushes now to anyone it wold seem to be just a harmless bush, But to ME it was a _DEATH TRAP_ a death trap filled with **_BLOOD BLOSSOMS!_**

"Well this suck`s" I said.

I herd a grown and I look`t to see Dani Starting To wake up.

"Ugh anyone catch the licences of that thing?" Dani Ask`t

"Heh I don`t thing so. Sorry cuz." I said

"Danny OMG AM I HAPPY TO SEE YOU,Dani" yelled while she had me in a death grip.

"Uh... Dani... Can`t.. Breath.." I somehow manged to breath out.

"Oh yeah he sorry about that." she apologized

"Danny? "we here someone say and we both turn are head`s to see

not only Sam, and Tucker but also,Dash,Kwan,Star,Pauline, , and Valerie

Starring at us.

 ** _Dani`s .P.O.V_**

When I saw Val I was over come with so much happiness that I diddint even think about what I was doing Until I was doing It.

Valerie I yelled and everyone turd to her Just in time to see me tackle her.

"Ugh It`s good to see you to swert but..Huff..Word you mind getting off of me." Valerie ask`t

"Uh oh right sorry" I said rill getting up

"I was just so happy to see you I just wasn't thinking about what I was doing I`m sorry" I said Looking at My feet.

"Hey It`s okay Kid Just try to keep yourself from doing it again." She said with a knowing smirk.

"Hehe I`ll Try Okay Val."

 ** _DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP_**

 ** _DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP_**

 _ **Okay well here it is the 2nt chapter hope you like**_


	3. Chapter 3

I`ve decided to put this up for Addotcing (Can`t spell)

But before I do I thoght that I shold rerite them so it will be easyer for you to adopt them.


End file.
